creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrEvan312
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrEvan312 page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 07:03, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Notice Having multiple accounts on this wiki is against site rules as voting on site matters is usually done by a head count/discussion that could be unfairly influenced. As such, I am going to have to shut down your previous account. If you would prefer to use the other account instead, I can lock this account instead. Please respond with your choice by tomorrow. On another note, you can add accreditation to your stories posted under the other username by adding this template: onto the bottom of the story page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:01, April 2, 2019 (UTC) MrEvan312 (talk) 03:34, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello! What is the name of my old account again? I made this new account so I could unify all my different social media things under the same tag of MrEvan312, I'm sorry I didn't get rid of the old one. Improvisation of Food Mr. Evan 312, If you don't make do, you often do without. Soldiers have been improvising from bizarre things as long as there have been soldiers. Trading with the enemy was common, even swapping food for ammunition. (The Continental Army was short on both.) I don't know winter wilderness survival in that area, but I would do some googling. What do deer eat in the winter? http://eattheplanet.org/5-trees-with-edible-inner-bark/ https://www.americanforests.org/magazine/article/edible-trees-foraging-food-forests/ https://now.tufts.edu/articles/how-do-deer-survive-harsh-winter-weather What did they actually get issued? https://www.history.com/news/starving-soldiers-at-valley-forge https://americanhistory.si.edu/blog/2013/05/what-did-soldiers-eat-during-the-revolutionary-war.html https://historythings.com/harsh-conditions-valley-forge-1777-78/ A Heads-Up Posts to the writer's workshop do need to have stories attached so reviewers are able to provide advice and feedback properly. As your latest post does not, it's going to be removed as per the forum rules unless you add a link or the story itself to the post. I'll give you about a day to do this as it's the weekend and I'm sure you're busy. Failure to do so will result in the post being removed. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:44, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :My apologies, it never occurred to me that I could probably just post a freakin' share link to the google doc if I don't want to post the story itself yet :D is that ok? MrEvan312 (talk) 19:13, February 15, 2020 (UTC)MrEvan312 ::That's fine, it's more that in order for people to review something or provide advice, it's always best to give them a bit of a baseline or example of what you're working with and what your concerns are (writing more realistic journal entries). I wrote something on the topic a few years back, but it's more of a basic breakdown, but it might have some small tips if you're interested. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:26, February 15, 2020 (UTC)